villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faluzure
Faluzure (also sometimes spelled Falazure is a dragon deity aligned in Neutral Evil found in the Dungeons & Dragons universe. He made his cinematic debut in Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God as one of main antagonists (the other being Damodar). Description Tabletop Dungeons and Dragons Faluzure is the dragon deity of Energy Draining, Undeath, Decay, and Exhaustion. His symbol is a draconic skull. The dragon god is described as a wretched, creeping beast that no longer able to fly, but has a gravely terrible beauty nonetheless. He is vast and sleek, with silver-edged scales of midnight blue and vestigial wings; he may also appear as a handsome human or comely elf. He is a brilliant, gifted master of disguise, and lacks his sister Tiamat's recklessness. He requires a continuous stream of death to maintain his beauty and perfection; if he goes without death for too long, he becomes gaunt and skeletal. Faluzure is worshipped by shadow dragons and undead dragons. He is revered by many necromancers of nondraconic races as well, and by intelligent undead. Among the dragon gods, only Bahamut and Tiamat have more nondraconic followers than Faluzure. Falazure is arrogant, fatalistic, and proud. He is slow to anger, though only because he slowly nurses grudges for any slight made against him until they become burning hatreds. Rather than domination unlike his brethren, Faluzure sought to bring utter deaths and annihilation on all realms. In the Film Many aspects of Faluzure in the film remained faithful to his tabletop game counterparts. However, there are some key differences; the film iteration of the dragon god possesses a pair of wings for flight and has more menacing appearance. Also, due to being sealed for so long and most of its powers were stripped and contained within the Orb of Faluzure, the dragon god has reduced into skeletal version of his former self and the extent of his necromatic powers was only displayed through Damodar's use of the Orb. Personality-wise, Faluzure is similar to that of his tabletop game counterparts, as he instills fear on even the proud mage Damodar. Dungeons and Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God Three thousand years prior to the events of the film, Faluzure descended upon the ancient civilization of Turans and waged war against the land's inhabitants in response of them refusing to pay the dragon god his tribute. An epic and devastating battle ensued, as the united Turanian mages able to match Faluzure's dark powers with their elemental magic. In the end, the Turanians successfully sealed Faluzure deep within Hearth Mountain and stripped him of his dark powers which then stored within an artifact called the Orb of Faluzure, the same artifact which used to perform both deeds. Due to Faluzure's divine nature however, the Orb is hidden deep within a fortress built around the artifact, which then put into the state of suspended animation to help maintaining the seal. Despite their success, it was a pyrrhic victory for the Turanians, as the cost of their victory proved too great – most of their cities and crafts were destroyed. To make matter worse, no efforts made to maintain and improve the security of the Turanian fortress where the Orb being kept. As a result, Damodar, after learning enough information about the Orb of Faluzure, easily remove the Orb from its resting place and turning the fortress into his new lair since he lost his original home at Izmir from the war against Empress Savina a century prior. Although he briefly faced a setback where the Orb of Faluzure was stolen by Berek and his companions, Damodar managed to call forth Faluzure after Klaxx the Maligner retrieved the Orb for his behalf. Breaking free from his prison, Faluzure approached the two and instructed Damodar to give him the Orb. After the dragon god destroyed the artifact that drained him of his dark powers, Damodar offered Faluzure his servitude in return of him destroying Izmir on his behalf. Faluzure accepted the archmage's proposal under the condition where he sacrificed 100 people every new moon in honor of his release. As Falazure begins his rampage, Berek and Melora discovered that the original Orb of Falazure was created from Turanians's prayers for Obad-Hai, and that she had to prove her worth to the deity of nature to gain another. With a new Orb in her possession, Melora rallied her surviving fellow mages to combat the dragon god while Berek set out for Damodar both to cure her and ensuring her success. Knowing that the tide has turned against him, coupled with Klaxx denounced his service and left, Damodar attempted to leave the scene only to be intercepted by the vengeful Lux who sought to avenge her comrades. Fortunately, Berek managed to calm Lux down and the two proceed to coerce Damodar to break the curse she put on Melora. Reluctantly giving in to their demands, Damodar reluctantly lifted the curse, but reassured Berek that he is currently delaying the worst. With maladies Damodar put on her completely undone, Melora swiftly turned the tide of her fight against Falazure and imprisoned him deep within a lake not far from his original prison. Powers and Abilities Transcendent Undead Dragon Physiology: As the Dragon Deity of Energy Draining, Undeath, Decay, and Exhaustion, Faluzure takes the form of a massive undead dragon with immense powers. *'Flight': Exclusive to film incarnation, Faluzure can fly with use of his wings. *'Immortality': Being the god-like undead dragon himself, Faluzure can live forever. *'Absolute Invulnerability': There is nothing that can destroy Faluzure thanks to his divine nature, and that the only way to stop him is by imprisoning him. *'Fire Breath': Like common mortal dragons, Faluzure can breathes fire, though in his case, he projected the flames in form of expanding fireballs. *'Magic': Faluzure possesses immense mystical powers where most of them involves manipulation of forces of death. His powers can be crippled with aid of other divine beings such as Obad-Hai however, and the extent of his powers only hinted through Damodar's use of Orb of Faluzure. **'Absolute Necromancy': True to his title, Faluzure possesses a vast amount of power over the force of death. ***'Death Beam': Faluzure can project a destructive beam of death energy at will, which can kill mortals struck by it. The beam is depicted as silverish white in the film. ***'Death Empowerment': Faluzure can gain strength from death of others. In fact, he relies on death to maintain his perfect form. **'Curse Breaking': Faluzure himself can also break a powerful curse on a whim. Category:Dragons Category:Death Gods Category:Deities Category:Bigger Bads Category:D&D Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Necromancers Category:Immortals Category:Giant Category:Corrupting Influence